


The Corrida Colosseum Award

by LoveYaoitchu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Doflamingo, Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha Sabo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dressrosa Arc, M/M, Omega Portgas D. Ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYaoitchu/pseuds/LoveYaoitchu
Summary: Everyone thought Portgas D Ace was dead, and his body was gone. But the famous Donquixote Doflamingo had taken Ace with him, keeping him for two years, two years he hadn't woken up. Once he had woken up, his nightmare began, being unable to do anything against the alpha, the king of Dressrosa. Doflamingo wanting to have fun and set a trap for Luffy decides to put Ace as the reward of the competition. He knows that Luffy would do anything to get his older brother back, but it turns out that Sabo is coming too.But who gets the omega?
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/ Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. The awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I've given a lot of thought, here it will be the English version.  
> And here, the French version! 
> 
> Link : https://www.wattpad.com/story/239956086-le-prix-du-corrida-colosseum

The fire-using young man finally wakes up in a new place, an unknown bed, so with some difficulty he sits on the bed looking around.He is not very reassured, especially when it is an unfamiliar place for him, so he removes what connects him to different machines. Then with caution, he touches his belly which now has a scar.  
In the end, he was not dead, he had survived the war, but at what price ? Who saved him ? He has no idea at the moment, but when he finds out he will thank him and then do everything he can to find his younger brother Luffy, his crew and all the people he worried about in order to apologize for any trouble he may have caused.

A few minutes later, he gets out of bed, moves towards the door and decides to open it, but by surprise he finds himself face to face with the great Shichibukai Doflamingo, the current king of Dressrosa.  
Not knowing what to do, he steps back a few steps with his eyes wide open in surprise, it couldn't have been that man who saved him, there was a reason he was there. Donquixote Doflamingo, slowly approaches the younger man with a big smirk on his face.  
His little toy had finally woken up, in time to have fun with him.

"Well, there you are awake Ace-kun ~ Fufufu! I'm happy to see that you can already walk, so how do you feel ? "

Of course, Ace remains silent as he looks at the man suspiciously while continuing to back away, for the moment he is still too weak to use his flames which makes him quite vulnerable. The other man seems to be a little annoyed at the silence of the younger one, so he moves quickly. He immobilises the brown man against a wall. Putting his right hand on the cheek of the younger one, he gently caresses him and then with his thumb he opens Ace's lips.

"Have you lost your tongue? Let me check if then.

He ends up completely opening the fire-user's mouth, then grabs his tongue with two fingers, while Ace tries to struggle with this hold, not being able to close his mouth he starts drooling giving a dark look to the blond who doesn't care. He bends over a little, keeping his tongue between his fingers, then he nibbles his ear and whispers to him.

"Speak now.''

He frees him completely, coming to sit on a chair, watching his little prey a little lost. It was very strange for the younger one, so he takes a determined look and walks in front of the big Shichibukai.

"Okay. But what do you want from me? There must be a reason why I'm here and that you saved me."

'' I know. I felt it, you're an omega.... and not just any omega! You're powerful, you're perfect so I thought it was a shame to let such a beautiful omega die....fufufu.''

To his sentences, he would have preferred to sleep for a long time or die during this battle, because his future might be horrible for him, deprived of the freedom he wanted so much. His nightmare has only just begun, what has he done to find himself in this situation. But now he needs to regain his strength to be able to escape from this place as quickly as possible.  
He knows how dangerous the other man can get up, there is no way he can become the other man's toy. But on the one hand everyone thinks he's dead, so who could come and save him from his misfortune ? As he begins to lose himself in his thoughts, a voice interrupts him and two arms are around his slimmed down body.

"Don't move, I'm coming back to feed you. You are still weak to feed yourself."

Did he hear correctly ? Does the Shichibukai want to feed him like baby ? No way, it would be far too embarrassing and shameful to be fed like that, he can't let that happen.  
He gently squeezes the white sheet in his hands, strange thoughts invade his mind. He shakes his head in order to chase them away. No way it can happen, he refuses.

Thirty minutes go by, he hears footsteps coming closer until he sees the corsair next to him with porridge. It doesn't look very appetizing in any case.  
So, in the first tries to feed him with a spoon, the younger one turns his head and refuses to open his mouth, so Doflamingo remedies this by using his power to hold his head in place and open his mouth. He begins to give him the food so Ace finds himself obliged to swallow each time if he doesn't want to choke on what the king of Dressrosa gives him.  
Once the meal is finished, he is left alone in the room. He quickly becomes tired and falls asleep in his bed.  
Meanwhile, Doflamingo smirk, his game now begins.  
He has put some powerful sleeping pills in the food, so he can move Ace to his bedroom, wash him, put new clothes on him and of course tie him up to avoid small problems.

But how will Ace react when he wakes up? What is the next step ?


	2. The game starts

The hours are passing quickly, Ace has just woken up from his second sleep. The room is different from the first one he was in.  
The mattress of the bed is soft with a soft blanket, probably silk. But the young man hopes that it's not in the tall man's room, especially since being tied up is not going to help. He could use his power, but not yet really recovered and he is tied to the bed with Kairoseki so there is no possibility of activating his power. So now he will have to wait for the other man to come, will he check if Ace has finally woken up or will he wait until the next day ? In any case Ace, wishes to be quickly recovered to go back to his family...but how would they react when they saw him alive ? That's a good question. Looking up at the floor, he began to sigh with worry after all he has nothing else to do when we are tied to a bed. Finally, the Doflamingo appeared in the room, a big sly smirk on his face. He walks over to the large bed, having noticed that the youngest one is awake, so the game can begin, Doflamingo can have a lot of fun with the young man in different ways. He already has a few ideas in his head, just thinking about it he licks his lips, starting gently and then going to extremes. He then took the floor to start a conversation with his prisoner.

"Hey Ace ~ Sleep well? ~ "

No answer comes out of Ace's mouth, he prefers to remain silent than to have to talk to this man. In any case, by not replying, he would end up getting bored and therefore leave the room, wouldn't he ? Unfortunately, it is the opposite, Doflamingo comes to sit on the bed, laughing a little and puts his hand on Ace's right cheek, caressing him as he watches the man lying down with great attention. This caress makes the younger man shiver as he turns his head to the side in order to move his hand away. In a giggle, the man bends his ear and comes to whisper in his ear.

"How cute Ace. But if you remain silent, I will make you make a sound...fufufu.~ Here, in my domain you have no rights, you will owe me obedience but for the moment you will remain tied to my bed. Oh! ~ And of course we'll sleep together. ~''

Still no answer, so he suddenly comes to bite her earlobe causing a slight squeak of brown, who is surprised by the action. This man is really evil, he has to find a way to escape from this place, before he suffers more things like this. Which could be much worse, moreover being an unmarked omega he risks being taken by this man. The moment of his heat is what he fears the most because of the Doflamingo. But in any case Doflamingo seems to be rather happy with the little sound produced by his new prey. So he comes to lick his cheek and then gets up, walks slowly around the room and then walks towards a locker, turning his head towards Ace, with his famous smile. So he opens the locker doors, looking for clothes for the youngest. After a few seconds he finally finds a large white shirt with boxers but before getting dressed.... he has to take a bath, especially as Ace hasn't had a bath for some time now, especially because of his coma. So Doffy is going to take advantage of it knowing that Ace is still physically weak so it will be easy to control him. He goes back and unties him quickly and then takes him in his arms. Even though he tries to fight back, he can't get out of the other man's arms and lets himself be taken to the bathroom, which makes him gasp.

"We are going to take a bath together, just the two of us in the tub. ~"

"Ah ? Why is that ? I know how to wash myself, I don't need a guy like you."

"Fufufu ~ Well, now you decide to talk ? But you see, we need to get much closer and I can help you clean your body. ~''

"Are you deaf or what ? I don't need your help! "

The blond doesn't reply with a sigh as he tears the youngest's clothes with the help of his strings while turning on the water. The water in the bathtub fills up quite quickly, he takes the opportunity to undress, showing off his muscles as well as his virility and doesn't seem at all embarrassed compared to Ace. He carries him again and gets into the bathtub with the brown one after turning off the water. A sigh of pleasure escapes from his lips as he presses his chest against Ace's back. The big difference in size is very practical. The smaller one groans with displeasure and fidgets to get rid of the other one's hold, but the older one tightens his grip with his arm around Ace's waist and comes over to nibble his ear again. This causes another squeak of brown that stops moving, especially when he feels a hand moving on his chest, his pectorals. Doflamingo continues his caresses for a while and then starts to clean the body of his prey, insisting on the nipple area, thighs and buttocks. He was amused to see the young man's little shakes, who doesn't know how to react to this.

But it's all part of the unhealthy game of this man, who wants to break Ace. And rebuild him to his liking. The omega will eventually bend to the will of the alpha.  
Once the bath is over, he dresses Ace using his threads and then takes him back to the bedroom and ties him back to the bed after all it would be annoying if his little prey tried to escape.  
The younger one has already fallen asleep so Doflamingo comes to join him in his sleep with a smile, he has plans for tomorrow and he knows that the young omega has never had a relationship so he is going to take advantage of it.

What will happen next ? What are the plans ? In any case, Ace risks losing something that he only wants to give to his companion when he has one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
